Déjame Ser Feliz Contigo
by Titiritero
Summary: Pensamientos de Amy después de los sucesos de ARK xShadamyx ::Dios, que mala soy para los summary::


"**Déjame ser feliz contigo"**

**Nota: **Ciertamente parte del fic está basado en el final del SA2, sin embargo no es exactamente igual al del juego, se han cambiado parte de las escenas con la intención de no aburrir al lector con lo mismo.

**Comentario: **No hay mucho que decir acerca de este fic, es relativamente corto aun así he puesto esfuerzo en hacerlo, espero que sea del gusto de aquellas personas que disfruten de Shadamy.

**Sonic y demás personajes © Sega**

**Simbología:**

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

( ) N/A

------**···**------

Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad, la conmoción y el terror causado por el supuesto impacto que tendría ARK sobre la tierra eran cosa del pasado, a pesar de que solo habían transcurrido unas semanas de aquello, ya solo quedaban los agradecimientos a los héroes que habían evitado tal catástrofe.

Era temprano, los rayos del sol apenas tomaban fuerza, una joven eriza de púas rosadas se levantaba perezosamente de su cama mientras apagaba la alarma de su celular, despeinada y con pasos torpes se dirigió al baño, abriendo la llave de la regadera y despojándose de sus pijamas comenzó a bañarse. No pasaron más de 30 minutos para que la chica saliera del baño, ya más despierta gracias al agua y con una toalla cubriendo su delicada figura, se acerco a una pequeña mesita de mano que estaba alado de su cama, tomo el celular fijándose en la hora, eran las 8:26 - _"En verdad no se porque he puesto la alarma… no tengo ni la más mínima intención de aparecerme en esa ceremonia"_ – siguió mirando el reloj, como si este fuera a contestar a sus pensamientos. Caminó al closet y tomo su habitual vestido rojo, al terminar de vestirse guardo el celular en uno de sus bolsillos y salió del cuarto, su apartamento era pequeño a comparación de las verdaderas casas que había en esa ciudad, sin embargo era acogedora, y tenia todo lo que ella necesitaba, o cuando menos eso creía ella, caminó a la cocina, no tenía mucha hambre, pero le gustaba estar saludable y saltarse el desayuno iba en contra de sus normas de salud, así que tomo un poco de cereal y lo sirvió en un plato junto con la leche, con cuidado tomo su desayuno y camino unos pasos para llegar a un sillón (como había mencionado, el departamento era pequeño) tomo asiento y con el mando prendió la tele que estaba enfrente de ella mientras comenzaba a comer, no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar el canal que quería, aunque en ese momento estaban unos comerciales, a los pocos minutos los cortos cesaron dejando ver un noticiero matutino.

"Y en este momento vamos de vuelta con nuestra reportera Nina para ver como va el reconocimiento a los héroes que salvaron el mundo, otra vez, adelante Nina" – Dijo un joven puma detrás de la pantalla

"Gracias Barr, aquí estamos en el centro de la ciudad esperando a los héroes que como has dicho, han salvado el mundo en múltiples ocasiones, faltan poco menos de 30 minutos para que estas afamadas figuras, hagan su aparición" – Atrás de la reportera se podían ver miles de personas gritando el nombre de Sonic y compañía, otras haciendo muecas a la cámara y otras tanto gritando cosas como '¡mama estoy en la tele!' y demás, por otra parte mucha gente se le podía ver camisas y otros artículos de los ya tan mencionados héroes, al ver tal escenario de locos por la tele, la pelirrosada no pudo más que reír un poco, era como si sus amigos fueran las estrellas de rock más codiciadas del mundo, pero su risa se vio interrumpida al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta, dejando el plato de cereal en una pequeña mesa de vidrio que se encontraba entre el sillón y la tele se dirigió a la puerta abriendo esta, en fracción de segundos y de la nada alguien le tapo los ojos empujándola adentro de la casa con cierta fuerza pero sin la intención de lastimarle – "Ea ea, ¿Que te he dicho de abrir la puerta así nada más?" – dijo su 'atacante'

"¡Ay Sonic! No me asustes así, pensé que en verdad le había abierto a un asaltante" – Al decir esto aparto la mano que cubría sus ojos y le miró algo molesta

"Es nada más para que aprendas que antes de abrir primero se pregunta '¿Quién es?'" – Diciendo esto, el erizo azul le soltó y caminó a la puerta cerrando esta – "¿Ya estas lista?"

"¿Lista?"

"Si, ¿Qué no recuerdas que hoy tenemos que ir a recibir las medallas?"

Ella solo dio un pequeño suspiro y se dio la vuelta caminando al sillón donde antes se encontraba – "Ya te había dicho que yo no iré, nada tengo que hacer ahí, yo no hice nada en ARK, recibir una medalla por solo haber hecho acto de presencia no me agrada" – Al terminar su oración tomó asiento

"Bueno, no es que la medalla sea la gran cosa, aunque podría ser un bonito recuerdo de que estuviste ahí" – Pasó ambas manos a su nuca y le siguió tomando lugar a un lado de ella

"No, gracias, aunque podría ir y estar con el público, pero acabo de ver la cantidad de gente que ha asistido, y no quiero morir aplastada" – No había mucha expresión en sus gestos, parecía irritada, como si odiara la situación en la que se encontraba, ¿Tan molesto le era recibir una medalla por no hacer nada? El erizo no sabía exactamente a que se debía la actitud de la chica, pero quería pensar que solo era un capricho.

"Esta bien, esta bien, no vayas, yo solo te estaba invitando para que te despejaras un poco, estos últimos días has estado muy rara, de hecho, desde que llegamos de ARK has estado así" – El solo posó su mirada sobre la eriza, la cual bajo ligeramente el rostro al notar esos ojos preocupados sobre ella – "Rara ¿yo?, de donde sacas esas cosas, talvez el aire del espacio me afecto y por eso ando medio desconcertada"

"Una… en el espacio no hay aire y dos, ya han pasado como 3 semanas de eso, pero como sea, si no vas a ir será mejor que yo ya me valla"

"¿Tan pronto? Todavía faltan como 20 minutos para que la ceremonia comience y tu tardas como 3 minutos en llegar"

"Si, pero todavía tengo que ir a convencer a Knuckles, y hacer que se aparte de su esmeralda me toma más de 3 minutos" – Pasaron 2 segundos para que ambos empezaran a reír divertidos, sin siquiera tener que decirlo, los dos imaginaron al tan conocido guardián aferrado de la M.E gritando 'No quiero ir'

"Y se negara más si le dices que Rouge también irá" – Dijo entre risas

"Y eso es algo que el no tiene que saber… por ahora haha, bueno, ya me voy, disfruta el espectáculo en la tele, ¡ah! pero eso si, a la cena no puedes faltar, ahí no habrá más que gente conocida del presidente, osea 'importante', así que si lo que te preocupa es ser aplastada, por eso no te preocupes, bueno como sea, hasta luego Amy" – Sin siquiera dejar que ella se despidiera bien, el ya se había marchado a su ya tan conocida velocidad

Sin inmutarse camino atrás de el cerrando la puerta que el veloz erizo había dejado abierta a la hora de marcharse – _"Bueno, supongo que ir a esa comida no estará mal, así no tendré que hacer de cenar y ciertamente yo soy alguien importante, mi presencia no puede faltar" _– sonrío orgullosa, como si de verdad se tratase de una princesa invitada a una comida real. Sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, su sonrisa desapareció de un momento a otro, poniendo un rostro triste – _"En verdad, ¿En que estoy pensando? Ir a esa cena como si nada es aceptar que hice algo en ARK… o que en realidad soy algo importante… no es que realmente este mal que asista, soy amiga de Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, los tres hicieron mucho por el mundo, pero… hay alguien que también estuvo presente en ARK y lo dio todo para salvar la tierra… sin embargo no puede estar presente para ser reconocido… ¿porque yo habría de ir si hice mucho menos que el? ¿Por qué recibir algo que merece otra persona?" _– miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de la joven, le tomaron unos segundos decidir dar una vuelta por ahí, tomo sus llaves, apago la tele y salió del departamento.

Las calles estaban prácticamente solitarias, no había muchos carros y eran pocos los negocios abiertos, no era de sorprender, todos querían presenciar la entrega de medallas, como si fuese a ser un hecho histórico, lo cual de cierta manera le parecía perfecto a Amy, las calles eran tranquilas, perfectas para una persona que necesita paz – "Ojala las calles siempre estuvieran así, mmm me pregunto si el metro estará abierto…" – Tomo rumbo hacia el transporte mencionado, estaba abierto y prácticamente vacío, compro un boleto y como no iba a ningún lugar en específico subió al primero que vio, tomo asiento y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordando el día en que todo sucedió…

_Flashback_

Caminando por los pasillos de ARK se encontraba Amy, quien buscaba desconcertada a sus amigos, los cuales la habían dejado atrás y totalmente fuera del plan – "Como odio que me hagan esto, ¡yo también puedo ser útil!" – Enojada por las acciones de sus compañeros siguió caminando pasando por una puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente al pasar a lado de esta, giró ligeramente su rostro hacia la habitación, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos, al ver quien estaba del otro lado del cuarto se sorprendió un poco, quizá era la última persona que esperaba ver – "Shadow… ¿q-que hace aquí?..." – a punto de entrar para hablar con el, se retracto, había recordado el momento en que lo había abrazado confundiéndolo con Sonic, un leve color carmesí cubrió sus mejillas, no sabía porque, fue solo un error que a cualquiera le pudo haber ocurrido (aha…) pero aún así sentía algo de nervios, no sentía que pudiese verlo a los ojos después de haber hecho algo tan vergonzoso – "Vamos Amy… todos… todos están haciendo algo, lo mínimo que tu puedes hacer es pedirle ayuda a Shadow, el es fuerte… más que tu, si alguien en verdad puede ser ayuda es el…" – tratando de bajar el color de sus mejillas se adentro a la habitación con la mayor determinación posible – "Shadow…" – El erizo ni se inmuto al oír la voz de la pelirrosada, siguió mirando atentamente la tierra a través del cristal, ella se posiciono a su lado, mirándole algo nerviosa y con cierto miedo, pero esa mirada cambió al verlo más detenidamente, sus ojos se veían serenos pero a la vez llenos de tristeza, era inexplicable lo que sintió al ver esos ojos, era como si de solo verlos quisiera abrazarlo, como si el se lo pidiera, no podía tenerle miedo a esos ojos, su nerviosismo se transformo en un sentimiento de preocupación… por otra parte el erizo ni siquiera había volteado a verle – "S-Shadow… por favor, te necesitamos" – en ese momento no lo noto, pero su voz era cálida, junto ambas manos en forma de súplica

"No se para que… no hay forma de detenerlo, todo va de acuerdo al plan" – dijo cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo su mirada fija en la tierra

Amy solo bajo la mirada unos momentos, la forma en que el lo dijo lo hizo sonar tan… definitivo, como si en verdad no hubiera salvación, pero no le tomo mucho recuperar esa determinación y le miró nuevamente con esa fuerza que siempre la había representado – "¡Tiene que haber una forma!... puede parecer que no la hay, pero tiene que… tiene que…" – en sus últimas palabras podía notarse como la fuerza de sus palabras disminuía, como si estuviera a punto de romper en lágrimas, no estaba segura si en verdad había posibilidades, ella quería pensar que si, no quería que ese fuera el final, tratando de controlar esas lágrimas que estaban apunto de salir se giró ligeramente para ver la tierra de igual manera – "Es… linda ¿no?" – No hubo respuesta de parte del erizo negro – "¿Gente de ahí te hizo daño no es así?" – fue con esas palabras que logro atraer la mirada de Shadow hacia ella pero aun así el no decía nada, por su parte, ella seguía viendo la tierra, ahora un poco más tranquila – "Pero, no todos somos así, hay gente ahí abajo que merece ser feliz… y aquí también la hay" – diciendo esto último volteó a verle con una sonrisa, como si lo que dijese fuera dirigido hacia el, esa cálida sonrisa le hizo sonrojarse un poco, evitando la mirada de ella volvió a ver hacia la tierra, ella insistio – "A veces la gente pelea por las cosas más triviales… talvez no tenga caso pelear, pero si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos… por favor… por favor Shadow" - en ese momento imágenes cruzaron por su mente, una chica rubia, pidiéndole otra oportunidad para los humanos casi de la misma manera que ella estaba haciendo – _"Maria…" _– sin siquiera percatarse, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla, Amy al ver esta reacción se sintió culpable – _"¿Habré dicho algo malo?... Shadow"_ – Un sentimiento de ternura recorrió por completo a la eriza, estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de gente fuerte, Sonic, su héroe, jamás había demostrado tal debilidad como una lágrima, lo poco que conocía de Shadow le hacia pensar que era un chico rudo, fuerte como Sonic, o quizá más, pero al ver ese rostro tan triste solo pudo ver un corazón herido, pero a la vez muy sensible, una sensibilidad que lo hacia a sus ojos algo muy hermoso, sin dejar de verlo dio un paso para acercarse a el – "Shadow…" – Antes de poder acercarse más, esa silueta negra ya se había girado, apunto de retirarse, murmuro – "Tengo una promesa que cumplir… para Maria.. y para ti" – Su voz sonó tan dulce al decir esas palabras, pero a la vez el tono era muy bajo, ella no sabia si lo había dicho solo para si, o para que ella lo escuchase, pero no importaba cual era su intención, le había oído, antes de poder reaccionar el erizo ya se había marchado, sin saber porque, corrió atrás de el para intentar alcanzarlo… demasiado tarde, el ya había usado su Chaos control para llegar a donde los demás, de la nada un tenue color rojo apareció en sus mejillas, tenia una sensación de ir tras el, la misma que tenia cada vez que Sonic se alejaba de ella, pero esta venia con algo de nervios y ansias, cosa que nunca le había ocurrido con el erizo azul, no sabía que era, no sabía que tenia ese erizo negro que a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, le hacia sentir feliz de alguna manera. Sin poder hacer más, regresó a la ventana de la nave y observo la tierra, a pesar de la situación, se sintió más tranquila, sabiendo que Shadow iba en camino.

Minutos pasaron para que todos se reunieran en el cuarto principal de la colonia, todos estaban ahí, menos Sonic y Shadow quienes se encontraban en sus super formas enfrentando a la otra 'forma de vida perfecta', todos se encontraban observando la batalla desde una gran pantalla, dando apoyos y deseando lo mejor, atrás de todos se encontraba Amy, con ambas manos unidas y un semblante preocupado. Ella siempre había confiando en Sonic, era su héroe, era una persona que para ella siempre ganaba, siempre vencía al malo, en todas sus peleas anteriores siempre le apoyaba, pero de alguna manera se sentía tranquila, después de todo era Sonic, era como si nada le pudiera salir mal, sin embargo, tenia un mal presentimiento, algo muy dentro de ser no la dejaba tranquila, cerró los ojos esperando que todo acabase pronto – _"Sonic, Shadow, vuelvan pronto"._

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que ambos erizos sacaran la colonia de la atmósfera, logrado esto, todos gritaron de la emoción, tanto en la nave como en la tierra, por su parte ella solo respiro aliviada, esbozando una sonrisa, ya todo estaba bien, por el momento. Momentos después Sonic atravesó la puerta, a pesar de que todo había sido solucionado su mirada no se veía alegre como de costumbre, ella lo noto, y con ello noto que Shadow no estaba con el, a punto de preguntar por el se vio interrumpida por la chica murciélago – "¿Y Shadow?" – Sin esbozar una sola palabra el erizo solo negó con la cabeza, acto seguido le entrego los brazaletes que tenia Shadow a Rouge, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para Amy, no le conocía pero aún así le quería llorar, todos se separaron alejaron empezando sus pláticas por separado, ella solo se quedo en el centro de la habitación, sintiendo como algo se rompía dentro de su ser, no entendía porque le dolía tanto, y parecía ser la única, solo quería llorar en ese momento, pero no podía, sentía que sería extraño estallar en llanto por alguien que en realidad no conoció, pero no pudo evitarlo, sin que nadie lo notase, llevo ambas manos a su rostro y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas llenas de amargura, ahogado el llanto y tratando de controlar todas las otras lágrimas que querían salir, trato de controlarse, ya no podía hacer más, sin mucha emoción se dirigió hacia Sonic, quien se encontraba murmurando unas cosas inaudibles para ella y veía hacia la tierra, la misma que alguna vez vio con Shadow – "… ¿Qué sucede Sonic?" – Dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, el solo volteo a verle con una sonrisa – "No es nada, vamos a casa" – la sonrisa en su compañero la calmo un poco, dando vuelta se retiro de esa habitación junto con los demás.

_Fin del flashback_

Al despertar de sus recuerdos, la joven noto que faltaba poco para llegar a la última parada, con cuidado se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del metro, esperando a que este se detuviese y abriera sus puertas.

Al salir del metro se dio cuenta que se encontraba en Mystic Ruins, bajo por las escaleras y cuando tenia planeado visitar a su amigo el zorro, recordó que el no debería estar en el taller, que lo más seguro es que estuviera con Sonic en la ciudad recibiendo esas afamadas medallas de valor, así que sin más se adentro al bosque, quería estar un poco en contacto con la naturaleza, talvez eso le animara, caminó un poco adentrándose cada vez más al bosque. Y asi como lo había hecho casi todos estos días pasados, volvió a pensar en Shadow, no encontraba explicación para eso, o quizá si lo hizo, pero le parecía ilógico y demasiado repentino – _"¿Te puedes enamorar de alguien solo con verlo un par de veces?"_ – Quizá eso era lo de menos, ella era una niña muy romántica, el amor a primera vista no le era algo imposible, menos porque su amor hacia Sonic fue a primera vista, pero eso era lo que le inquietaba, ella amaba a Sonic, como pudo nacer un sentimiento hacia Shadow tan de repente, y no es que ella hubiera cambiado tan de repente a su querido héroe, pero, ya no era lo mismo, no desde ARK, incluso ese mismo día que el llego a verla, no sintió la misma emoción que sentía cada vez que el le visitaba (las pocas veces que lo hizo), aún así sabia que le seguía queriendo, pero ya no con la misma intensidad, por otra parte, quería ver a Shadow, pero no aventarse a sus brazos como una adolescente enamorada, era demasiado extraño, ya no amaba a Sonic, pero tampoco amaba a Shadow, no dejó de querer a Sonic, pero nació algo por Shadow, todo era confuso, extraño, no importa cuantas vueltas le diera, no sabía como ni porque, pero sabía que le dolía, sobre todo porque nunca más vería a Shadow, caminó un poco más hasta llegar a una hermosa cascada, en esta alcanzo a ver la silueta de un erizo dándole la espalda y bañándose con el agua que caía, parecía conocer esa figura así que sin dudar se acerco – "Sonic, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la ciudad? Mira que aunque corras a tu super velocidad ya llegaras muy tarde" – dijo en un tono entre regaño y burla mientras se detenía a unos metros para no ser mojada por el agua que caía de la cascada. El erizo solo volteo, viéndola por unos momentos decidió salir del agua, tenia las púas como Sonic solo que ligeramente caídas por estar mojadas, su pelaje era negro con franjas rojas, algo serio se limito a contestar – "Esperaba que en nuestro próximo encuentro me llamaras por mi nombre"– al ver esa figura fuera del agua los ojos de la chica se abrieron completamente, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, pareciese que vio a un fantasma, poco le falto para gritar, pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer, tartamudeo unos momentos para después repetir el nombre de la persona en la que había pensado todas estas semanas en un tono casi inaudible – "S-s-sha-shadow…" – El solo exprimió un poco su cabello quitando el exceso de agua y lo acomodo a su estilo propio mientras decía – "Pareciese que viste a un fantasma"

"Pe-yo-tu-ark-.." – No podía coordinar sus palabras, en realidad si era como ver un fantasma, sus piernas temblaban haciendo que cayese de rodillas al piso sin dejar de verlo – "Yo… creí que…"

"¿Morí?... Si, quizá era lo más normal a pensar, pero ¿En verdad crees que es tan fácil matar a la forma de vida perfecta?" – Aún con esa actitud sería alcanzo a notarse una pequeña sonrisa como si alardease de su status de ser perfecto, se acerco hacia ella ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarle, la cual ella acepto para ponerse de pie. No sabia que decir, no sabia si llorar o reír, de alguna forma verlo y tenerlo enfrente le lleno de felicidad, discretamente llevo su diestra a su rostro tratando de ocultar esos ojos que se estaban apunto de nublarse con lágrimas y solo sonrío.

Pasaron unas horas, ambos estaban sentados en la orilla del lago, hablando de distintos temas quizá el más prolongado fue de como el sobrevivió. Era como si todo estuviese bien ahora, Amy había recuperado esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa fuerza, y esa vida, se sentía mejor… por su parte, el no sabía como fueron esos días para ella en los que se ausento, así que no noto la diferencia que había en la pelirrosada, para el, ella seguía siendo la misma. Hablaron un poco más, hasta que ambos quedaron en silencio, Amy quería decirle lo feliz que estaba de que estuviera bien, era sencillo y no se necesitaba mucho rodeo para decir algo así, pero por una extraña razón no le salían las palabras, tomo un poco de fuerza y cuando estaba a punto de decirlo Shadow se puso de píe diciendo – "¿Deseas caminar un rato?" – no se percato que su compañera estaba a punto de decir algo.

"… Claro" – sonrío y se levanto de igual manera, no importaba si no se lo decía en ese momento, el punto es que estaba ahí y eso la hacía feliz. Ambos empezaron a caminar por el bosque, tuvieron momentos con plática, otros simplemente caminaban, así pasaron unas horas hasta que llegaron a un acantilado donde se podía ver el mar, el tomo asiento sobre el peñasco, algo nerviosa por tal acción dijo – "T-ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer"

"Después de caer desde el espacio exterior, esto ya no sería nada" – contesto divertido, tal comentario hizo reír a la eriza, sobre todo porque era cierto, con cuidado se sentó a su lado. Ya era tarde, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, pero era una hermosa vista, irse de ahí en ese momento era tonto solo de pensar. Clavando su vista en el atardecer, el joven de púas negras empezó nuevamente a hablar – "Cuando empecé a caer a la tierra muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, por supuesto, antes de perder el conocimiento" – dicho esto ella le miro algo curiosa – "¿Como que cosas?"

"… Como que si tuviera la oportunidad de vivir, trataría de ser feliz como Maria quería…"

"Es lindo que pienses así, espero que encuentres esa felicidad" – sonrío

El solo hizo una pequeña pausa aun con la mirada clavada hacia el atardecer – "Es divertido… como es que me recuerdas tanto a Maria, y parece que yo te recuerdo a ese Sonic"

"Ah…ah… bueno es que… veras ahm…" – rió algo nerviosa, tratando de buscar algo para excusarse, el solo rió un poco al ver la reacción de su compañera – "N-no te rías de mi" – dijo mientras hacia un gesto de puchero

"Haha, disculpa, no era mi intención" – bajo ligeramente la mirada sonriendo un poco, ella le miro unos momentos, era lindo, demasiado lindo cuando sonreía, el le miró de reojo sus miradas coincidieron un momento, haciendo que la joven volteara el rostro algo nerviosa y a la vez sonrojada, tal reacción le pareció divertida a Shadow – "Haha, tranquila que no te haré nada" – nuevamente sonrío por unos momentos, para después poner nuevamente ese aspecto serio, pero pasivo, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente mientras cerraba los ojos – "Por cierto ¿Crees que algún día puedas abrazarme estando conciente de que soy yo y no ese impostor?" – su tono era sereno, demasiado para el tipo de pregunta que hacia, Amy le miró algo sorprendida y un poco más roja, ¿era una insinuación?

"¡¿Eh?! Bueno, ahm, yo, talvez, este, no, es que, quizá, porque…" –nuevamente sus palabras salían sin orden o coherencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya tenia su rostro muy cerca del de ella, lo que la puso más nerviosa.

"He cumplido mi promesa, les he dado una oportunidad de ser felices a los humanos, ahora soy yo quien te pide, que me des una oportunidad de ser feliz contigo, me recuerdas a la persona que más quise, pero no significa que sea la única razón por la que quiero estar contigo, es solo algo que me une un poco más a ti" – Lo dijo con tanta calma pareciese que sus palabras eran simples, no dudo en nada de lo que dijo, muy a penas se notaba un tenue color carmesí en sus mejillas, sin embargo la chica estaba apunto de explotar, todo fue tan rápido, no lo esperaba, ni siquiera esperaba que el siguiera vivo, no puedo decir nada, no fue necesario, el ya se había acercado más, uniendo sus labios en un beso que ella no tardó en corresponder, era la forma más fácil de contestar y la mejor respuesta que el podía tener, duraron unos minutos con ese tierno beso hasta que se separaron para tomar un poco de aire – "¿No te importa que en verdad no sea Sonic?" – sin decir nada ella solo se pego a el, recargando su rostro sobre su hombro – "Puede ser que me recuerdes a el, pero no significa que sea la única razón por la que quiero estar contigo, es solo algo que me une un poco más a ti, tu eres Shadow, solo Shadow y nadie más" – más tranquilo recargo suavemente su rostro sobre el de la pelirrosada ambos mirando hacia el atardecer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya era de noche, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y compañía se encontraban en un salón sumamente lujoso, en una esquina se encontraba Sonic, comiendo cuanto podía del bufete , aun lado de el se encontraba su mejor amigo, comiendo con más calma. La cena del zorro se vio interrumpida al sentir la vibración de su celular, lo tomo y reviso, era un mensaje de su amiga Amy, lo leyó y después se lo pasó a Sonic quien no hizo mucho caso al leer tal mensaje.

"_Disculpen que no los pueda acompañar en la cena, surgió algo. Besos Amy."_

------**···**------

Bueno aquí acaba el fic, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, espero pronto escribir otro fic de Sonic, pero la próxima vez creo que usare la pareja de Sonic y Amy, si tmb me gusta esa pareja, bueno en realidad soy SonicxAmyxShadow fan. Hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
